Vida
by Narumi-chIan
Summary: Y es que tanto era su amor que la idea de ser separados uno del otro simplemente les aterraba.


_Oh si_~ Aqui una historia de esta pareja que tanto adoro ¡Y venga que se vienen más! Esta va dedicada (si, para variar, ya saben) a Kasaru-chan que esta de cumple años y para que no diga que no la consiento le hice un buen pack de fanfics que iré subiendo, espero disfruten y comenten~ (:

* * *

**_Vida_**

_¿Qué había salido mal?_

Su amor no era carnal, al contrario, era tierno, puro y pasional…

_Eterno_, se atreverían a decir algunos.

No necesitaba tocarse para sentirse y aun así no podían estar mucho tiempo sin estar uno al lado del otro. Por eso, cuando ella le propuso pasar todo el día anterior a su cumpleaños juntos, y así, cuando dieran las doce ella fuera la primera persona en felicitarlo, no pudo estar más feliz y de acuerdo.

Él había planeado todo el día, quería que ambos disfrutaran y de cierta forma compensarla por no haber estado en su cumpleaños el mes pasado, pero entonces…

_¿Qué había salido mal?_

Habían salido de aquel acogedor restaurante dispuestos a pasear por la ciudad, vio a la gente correr y gritar, un sonido seco lo distrajo, logrando desorientarlo por unos segundos, giro su cabeza a todos lados en busca de lo que lo había ocasionado.

La chica se aferró a su brazo, cayendo lentamente, giro hacia ella y la atrajo hasta él, abrazándola confundido.

- ¿Bombón? –Pudo verse reflejado en aquellos ojos cielo llenos de terror- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes mal?

Su garganta se secó, sus manos temblaron y sus sentidos se nublaron al ver como un líquido rojo manchaba la ropa de la chica.

_Un disparo._

- Se-seiya –tenía miedo, mucho miedo, no quería morir así… no _ahora_-

- ¡Oh por dios! Bombón, no hables –Simplemente aterrado, ¿Cómo mas puedes sentirte al ver a la mujer que amas desangrarse en tus brazos?- ¡Mírame!... No te atrevas a cerrar los ojos ¡No te atrevas a dejarme!

Y comprendió, su propia vida escapaba de su cuerpo y no podía hacer nada para detenerlo, extendió su mano y acaricio el rostro masculino, manchándolo con su sangre sin ser esa su intención.

- En una próxima vida… -respiro hondamente y apretó sus ojos, dolía tanto- Asegúrate de nacer justo como eres ahora, como un hombre capaz de amar a una mujer… como alguien capaz de amarme.

- ¿De… de qué estás hablando? –Lagrimas caían de sus ojos y él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta- Estas diciendo estupideces…

- Yo… tengo fe, en que nos volveremos a encontrar… –Su cuerpo cedió ante el cansancio, tantas veces cerca de la muerte y nunca, en todo este tiempo, había sentido aquella calidez mezclada con miedo en su interior- Y sé… que te volveré a amar, justo como ahora.

Sus parpados se cerraron, su cuerpo se relajó y Seiya temió lo peor.

- Bo-bombón… bombón –la agito suavemente por los hombros, llamándola una y otra vez- Despierta, no te rindas, por favor…

_¡SERENA!_

* * *

- Seiya –La voz de su hermano lo llamo dudoso, él, en medio de su trance, no pudo reconocer cuál de los dos había pronunciado su nombre-

- Yo… había tanta sangre y yo… por dios –el peso de todo lo acontecido perturbo al peliazul, confundiendo sus propias palabras- Tengo tanto miedo, no quiero perderla.

El corazón de todos los presentes se encogió al ver al chico llora de aquella manera, con la mirada perdida y mirando sus manos manchadas de aquel líquido vital.

- Mi hija… ¿Qué le sucedió a mi hija? –Seiya pudo jurar que su corazón se detuvo en este preciso momento, cuando vio a la madre de la joven que se encontraba en cuidados intensivos entrar a la sala de espera-

- Madre… Lo siento, lo siento –sus piernas temblaron y cayo de rodillas víctima de su propio peso- No la pude proteger, lo siento tanto.

El sonido de los apresurados pasos de la joven mujer retumbó en aquel pasillo, su rostro normalmente sonriente se encontraba en el mismo estado que mucho de los presentes: ahogado en llanto, y aun así, en medio de su dolor, solo pudo inclinarse junto al joven y abrazarlo, consolándolo en silencio.

* * *

La observo descansar como un ángel sumergido en un sueño, que él temía, eterno. Aun lucia pálida y cansada por la pérdida de sangre, sujeto suavemente su mano entre las suyas masculinas, el temor en su interior no desaparecería hasta que la viera los ojos, aquellas cuencas azules llenas de vida… llenas de lo que para él representaba la vida, llenos de ella.

- _Seiya_ –la voz ronca femenina lo trajo a la realidad-

- ¡Bombón! –se subió a la cama y la atrajo contra su pecho, importándole muy poco que lo vieran- ¿Estoy soñando?

- Si este es un sueño… entonces yo estoy en el cielo –rio quedamente, visiblemente agotada-

Sostuvo el delicado rostro femenino entre sus manos, besando cada parte de ella que pudiera encontrar, ella cerro los ojos, disfrutando el momento.

- ¡Mas nunca…! –su tono de voz se torno serio y ahogado, sacudiendo un poco los hombros de Serena- Vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera, diciendo cosas tan egoístas como las que dijiste antes… ¿Me escuchas? ¡Nunca!

- Lo siento –musito suavemente, aun con los ojos cerrados-

El asintió y acaricio la tersa mejilla embobado, fue entonces… que se dio cuenta de _cómo_ se encontraba, sus mejillas se encendieron notablemente e hizo intento de ponerse en pie.

Abrió sus ojos espantada, al notar las intenciones del chico de abandonar la cama.

- ¡No! Quédate conmigo –pidió, Seiya rasco su mejilla que aún tenía un suave tono rojizo, pero… ¿Cómo negarse a aquella mirada?-

Se hizo a lado haciendo espacio, sujetando aun la mano masculina entre las suyas, no dispuesta a aceptar un no como respuesta.

- Debería ir a avisarle a mama que ya despertaste –jugo con los rubios cabellos de la chica que se encontraba semi-acostada sobre su pecho, a un lado de el-

- _Ujum_ –le dio la razón, aun sin levantarse, era muy cálido ahí y ya el sueño volvía a ella-

- No me dejaras ir… ¿Cierto? –La sintió negar y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, Serena era simplemente adorable- Que bueno, porque no pensaba escapar.

Y dejo salir otra risilla mientras la pegaba aún más a él, si es que eso era posible, y es que no le importaba ser un prisionero siempre y cuando fuera entre los brazos de su princesa.


End file.
